rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ember Celica/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art RWBY Amity Arena concept art of Yang Xiao Long.jpg|Concept art of Yang and her weapon, Ember Celica for RWBY: Amity Arena Official Designs Img character04 2.png|Ember Celica's official artwork as seen on the Japanese RWBY website. Bg character04.png|Yang and Ember Celica, as they appear on the official Japanese RWBY website Vol 4 Yang.jpg|Ember Celica on the RWBY Volume 4 announcement poster V5 promotional material artwork of Yang.jpg|Ember Celica on the RWBY Volume 5 promotional poster V6 promotional material release date of Yang.png|Ember Celica on the RWBY Volume 6 promotional poster Yang Xiao Long (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).jpg|Yang's full portrait from BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle. Yang Xiao Long (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Select Yang with Ember Celica in her BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle artwork Amity arena website yang xiao long.png|Ember Celica on RWBY: Amity Arena official artwork Amity arena character art yang xiao long.png|Yang with her weapon, Ember Celica for RWBY: Amity Arena artwork RWBY Amity Arena official design of Yang Xiao Long (Hunter).jpg|Official design of Yang (Hunter) and her weapon, Ember Celica for RWBY: Amity Arena YangBikerAmityArena.png|Biker Yang wielding Ember Celica in a render from Amity Arena YangAmityArenaRender.png|Rocket Yang wielding Ember Celica in a render from Amity Arena Turnaround Models Ember celica a2.gif|Ember Celica turnaround including "pump-action" shield detached for clarity Ember celica a3.gif|Ember Celica turnaround with shield attached. Ember celica a1.jpg|Ember Celica production prop Ec 1.jpg Ec 2.jpg Ec 3.jpg Ec 4.jpg Ec 5.jpg Ec 6.jpg Ec 7.jpg Ec 8.jpg Ec 9.jpg Ec 10.jpg Ec 11.jpg Ec 12.jpg Ec 13.jpg Ec 14.jpg Ec 15.jpg Merchandise 800RWBYalsogun_1024x1024.png|"It's Also A Gun" Shirt Design RWBY Yang Judy Steel.png|''RWBY'' Ember Celica Poster by Jody Steel RWBY_Yang_Key_2_1024x1024.jpg|Ember Celica Metal Keychain Rwby combat ready box art.jpg|Box art for the RWBY: Combat Ready board game Manga Volume Covers YangAnthology.jpg Covers Manga 8 Cover.png Manga 12 Cover.jpg Manga 14 Cover.jpg RWBY Manga Anthology Vol. 4 I Burn introduction cover.png|link=http://www.s-manga.net/book/978-4-8342-3253-0.html Cover Arts RWBY manga illustration opening cover.png RWBY manga bonus art 03.jpg Chapters Manga 7, Yang ready to fight.jpg Manga 7, Henchmen.jpg Manga 7, Junior counter attack on Yang.jpg Manga 8, Yang vs Twins.png Manga 8, Yang powerup.png Manga 8, Ember Celica.png Manga 9, Yang defeats Junior.jpg Manga 9, Junior's Club.jpg Manga 13, RWBY counterattack.jpg Manga 14, Team RWBY final strike.jpg Screenshots - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle ''Cross Tag Battle'' Opening BBTAG Opening screenshots 00001.png BBTAG Opening screenshots 00002.png BBTAG Opening screenshots 00008.png BBTAG Opening screenshots 00009.png BBTAG Opening screenshots 00012.png BBTAG Opening screenshots 00013.png Screenshots - Volume 1 "Yellow" Trailer 1004 Yellow Trailer 04499.png|Ember Celica ejecting ammo as it activates 1004 Yellow Trailer 04656.png|It's not the moon, but it'll do! 1004 Yellow Trailer 05488.png|Firing her gauntlets while punching for extra pain Yang10.PNG|By setting off exploding rounds while attacking, Yang can unleash devastating attacks on her foes. 1004 Yellow Trailer 06106.png|Ejecting her previous ammo 1004 Yellow Trailer 06193.png|Reloaded with red ammunition 1004 Yellow Trailer 06934.png|Eat Dust! 1004 Yellow Trailer 08126.png|Ember Celica on the ready 1004 Yellow Trailer 08644.png|Bashing her gauntlets together 1004 Yellow Trailer 09364.png|A sideways view of Ember Celica... hitting Junior in the face Volume 1 Opening 1102 The Shining Beacon 00566.png|Panning shot of RWBY, which shows Ember armed and ready. 1102 The Shining Beacon 00748.png|Yang in front of Beacon with Ember. The First Step 1104 The First Step_12752.png|Closer view of Ember. The First Step, Pt.2 1105 The First Step Pt.2_1849.png|Yang flying with Ember Celica The Emerald Forest 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_02843.png|Yang using Ember Celica against an Ursa Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces_17157.png|Yang about to use Ember Celica to 'feed' a Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces_17491.png|Yang, posing with Ember shortly after the adversary flies into a cliff. Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Trailer V2t 45.png Volume 2 Opening 1202_Welcome_to_Beacon_01500.png 1202_Welcome_to_Beacon_01686.png Painting the Town... V2 04 00062.png|Ready for battle with Roman. V2 04 00068.png V2 04 00072.png|About to turn an Atlesian Paladin-290 into scrap metal. V2 04 00080.png|Breaking Neopolitan's illusion. Search and Destroy V2 09 00034.png|Ember Celia dislocating a Beowolf's jaw. V2 09 00077.png|Shot Gauntlets are a thrill-seeker's best friend. No Brakes V2 11 00022.png V2 11 00023.png|Winking before a smack down. V2 11 00040.png Breach V2 12 00011.png|I like these odds. Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1524.png|Yang firing Ember Celica in the Vytal Festival Tournament Volume 3 Opening Vol3op 26.png V3 Opening 00021.png Round One V3e1 51.png V3e1 53.png V3e1 54.png V3e1 55.png Never Miss a Beat V3e5 00045.png V3e5 00055.png V3e5 00056.png V3e5 00057.png V3e5 00060.png V3e5 00071.png V3e5 00080.png V3e5 00081.png V3e5 00083.png V3e5 00084.png V3e5 00087.png Fall V3_0600024.png V3_0600039.png V3_0600041.png V3_0600042.png V3_0600043.png V3_0600044.png V3_0600046.png V3_0600050.png V3_0600051.png V3_0600052.png V3_0600053.png V3_0600061.png Beginning of the End V3 07 00105.png V3 07 00106.png Battle of Beacon V3 10 00008.png V3 10 00009.png V3 10 00010.png Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00033.png V3 11 00108.png V3 11 00118.png V3 11 00120.png V3 11 00122.png V3 11 00123.png V3 11 00124.png V3 11 00126.png End of the Beginning V3 12 00161.png Screenshots - Volume 4 Family V4 04 00013.png V4 04 00014.png V4 04 00015.png Taking Control V4 11 00020.png Screenshots - Volume 5 Volume 5 Yang Character Short Yang Vol 5 Short00009.png Yang Vol 5 Short00010.png Yang Vol 5 Short00011.png Yang Vol 5 Short00012.png Yang Vol 5 Short00013.png Yang Vol 5 Short00013b.png Yang Vol 5 Short00026.png Yang Vol 5 Short00028.png Yang Vol 5 Short00029.png Yang Vol 5 Short00030.png Yang Vol 5 Short00031.png Yang Vol 5 Short00032.png Yang Vol 5 Short00034.png Yang Vol 5 Short00037.png Volume 5 Opening V5OP 00028.png V5OP 00029.png V5OP 00034.png Lighting the Fire V5 04 00005.png V5 04 00007.png V5 04 00008.png V5 04 00010.png V5 04 00011.png V5 04 00012.png V5 04 00013.png V5 04 00014.png V5 04 00015.png V5 04 00017.png V5 04 00018.png V5 04 00021.png V5 04 00056.png V5 04 00057.png V5 04 00058.png Known by its Song V5 06 00031.png V5 06 00032.png V5 06 00033.png V5 06 00034.png V5 06 00036.png The More the Merrier V5 11 00016.png V5 11 00020.png V5 11 00022.png V5 11 00068.png Vault of the Spring Maiden V5C12 00003.png V5C12 00028.png V5C12 00072.png V5C12 00073.png V5C12 00074.png V5C12 00075.png V5C12 00076.png V5C12 00077.png V5C12 00084.png V5C12 00086.png V5C12 00087.png Downfall V5 13 00001.png V5 13 00020.png V5 13 00032.png V5 13 00053.png V5 13 00054.png V5 13 00055.png Haven's Fate V5 14 00036.png V5 14 00040.png V5 14 00046.png V5 14 00048.png V5 14 00058.png V5 14 00069.png V5 14 00070.png V5 14 00073.png Screenshots - Volume 6 Volume 6 Trailer V6 trailer 00017.png V6 trailer 00025.png Volume 6 Opening V6 op 00002.png V6 op 00003.png V6 op 00029.png V6 op 00034.png Argus Limited V6 01 00005.png V6 01 00006.png V6 01 00072.png V6 01 00078.png V6 01 00079.png V6 01 00080.png V6 01 00088.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 1 Transitions chibi transition yang.gif Ruby Makes Cookies Chibi 01 00017.png Chibi 01 00018.png Chibi 01 00019.png Cat Burglar Chibi2 00014.png Chibi2 00016.png Reloading Chibi 03 00014.png Chibi 03 00015.png Chibi 03 00016.png The Vacuum Chibi 06 00012.png Prank Wars Chibi 07 00005.png Chibi 07 00007.png Chibi 07 00028.png Chibi 07 00029.png Chibi 07 00030.png Evil Plans Chibi 18 00009.png Chibi 18 00015.png Chibi 18 00016.png Chibi 18 00017.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Girls Rock! Chibi2 5 00003.png Chibi2 5 00004.png Chibi2 5 00005.png Chibi2 5 00006.png Movie Night Chibi2 11 00021.png Evil Genius Chibi2 12 00012.png Chibi2 12 00013.png Monsters of Rock Chibi2 20 00005.png Chibi2 20 00006.png Happy BirthdayWeen chibi2 21 (1).png chibi2 21 (4).png chibi2 21 (5).png chibi2 21 (14).png chibi2 21 (19).png chibi2 21 (20).png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 3 Prank War Chibi3 10 00038.png Chibi3 10 00039.png Chibi3 10 00040.png Chibi3 10 00041.png Chibi3 10 00042.png Nefarious Dreams Chibi3 14 00040.png Chibi3 14 00041.png Category:Ember Celica images Category:Image Gallery